Teach Me, Onegai
by bottomoftheiceberg
Summary: Mikan was absent in class and his boyfriend, Natsume was to teach him about their lessons while she was away. Was it really going to be a study session? ONESHOT :)


Hey people!

This is gonna be my first story in after being on hiatus for 7 years. Imagine that?

My previous story was not really good (written by a 14-year-old me) so I deleted it.

This story is gonna be a ONE SHOT~ It's my first time writing a mature fic, so please go easy on me. hahahahahha

Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the grammatical errors! (Not so good with grammar)

(Rated M) Underage kids, please stay away. :3 You've been warned!

* * *

 **Teach me, Onegai**

Mikan's POV

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm still attending the same school as I did before, Gakuen Alice. I am now in the college department along with my friends whom I was with since elementary school. Many things have happened and changed, we defeated the elementary school principal and I was the key for the peace in the academy. In return, I was promoted to a Special Star. Time goes fast, we're all twenty one now (some are twenty two).

*Kriiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiinggg!*

I heard the alarm clock ring. Gaaaah how badly I wanted to turn it off. I slept very late last night, watching my favorite dramas and bawling my eyes out. I had no choice though, I needed to get up and go to school. I was absent yesterday and needed to catch up with the lesson to maintain my special star status.

I went in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I removed my nightgown and took a quick shower. After that, I put my bra and my panties on. 'It's gonna be polkadots today', I thought. Yes, some things never change, but I grew a cup from an A to a C. Natsume Hyuuga never called me flatlands anymore.

I ran off after that and went to my classroom. No longer did I wear my childish pigtails, my long auburn hair was down. I caught sight of my raven bestfriend/genius inventor, Hotaru Imai.

"Hooootaaaaruuuuuuuu!" I ran to her, initiating a hug, but she shoot me with her baka gun instead.

"Geez, Mikan. So early in the morning", she said looking slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you!", I said with a wide grin.

"We saw each other last night", she said and rolled her eyes.

While we were talking, two guys were coming our way, and yes you're right, the blonde bunny boy and his fire caster best friend.

"Morning, babe." Ruka greeted his girlfriend.

"Heya Hun." Hotaru replied.

And then they kissed, torridly, in front of us.

Well, it wasn't really a shocking sight.

Ruka, placing his arms on Hotaru's shoulder said, "Catch ya later, Natsume, Mikan!"

And off the couple went. That leaves me with Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!" I said in my usual cheerful tone.

"Hn. Polkadots huh."

I felt my face redden. I playfully punched his arm and shouted, "You fuckin' pervert!"

Yes, some things never change. Natsume is still as perverted as he was during elementary school, well, five times as perverted.

Our relationship status, you may ask? Well, he's my boyfriend now. Heck, we already started kissing since we were twelve years old in that Sakura Tree. Kissing and petting are the most extreme things that we did. We make out a few times but never really gotten there. A-and yes, we're both virgins. We really didn't discuss about sex.

Natsume did change. Yes, he's still a pervert, but he's much softer now. Ever since peace was brought back to the academy, he wasn't doing any more missions and he has his light, which was me. Tee hee. He was still the same arrogant and cold (at times) Natsume, but he cares a lot for the people important to him.

First period today was Physical Education class. What a great way to start the day. P.E.

The teacher said that yesterday, they had first aid lessons and I had to catch up and ask my partner for help. I turned to Natsume and he whispered to me, "Tonight, in my room".

God, his sexy voice sent shivers down my spine. He is so irresistible. Oh god, what am I thinking? He's just going to give me some notes and maybe explain to me some concepts about the lesson. What am I thinking?

Night came in the academy and I brought my notebook and pencil with me. I went to the adjacent special star room and knocked.

Natsume opened the door for me. He was wearing a doctor's coat and black rimmed eyeglasses. God, my boyfriend is so hot, my panties can break anytime.

I hid my horny face asked him, "What's with the costume?"

He smirked and said, "For better learning experience."

That sexy, husky voice sent shivers down my spine again. I was getting quite nervous and Natsume's eyes never left me ever since I entered the room.

To ease the sexual tension, I said, "L-l-let's get started Natsume! W-w-what do I need to learn about first aid and where are your notes?" I was fidgeting while trying to open blank pages on my notebook.

My boyfriend said, "Why the hurry, little girl? Doctor Natsume needs to physically check you first if you are fit to undergo this first aid training".

I looked at him and yes, those crimson eyes of his were so full of lust. I, on the other hand, was just as hungry for him as he was for me.

"Be gentle on me, doctor," I told him as I winked playfully. I swear, I saw him drooling. He's not to blame though, I was wearing a flimsy nightgown which showed my sexy, lacy undergarments.

He led me to his king-sized bed and let me lie down. He whispered, "You look so sexy tonight, makes me wanna devour you more." He locked his lips with mine and slightly bit my lower lip. I moaned a little. He ended the kiss and saw my lustful eyes, asking for more. He smirked and whispered, "Patience baby, you're gonna need your physical exam first."

I turned red and my pussy feels quite hot already and wants his attention.

He returned with the stethoscope and said, "We need to check your breathing first.

He went on top of me began to unclasp my bra and whispered, "We need to remove this so that I can hear you better."

He threw my bra across the room which only leaves the flimsy night gown covering my boobs. Natsume flicked my nipples and they went rock hard and erect. He continued flicking and licking them with only the nightgown in between.

"N-Nah-naatsume… a-aah-aahn." I whimpered in pleasure.

"My baby is so sensitive…", he said sensually.

He then placed the stethoscope on my right nipple. I was surprised and moaned, "Aaaahnn!"

Oh my fucking god, it felt so good. The cold stethoscope felt so good on my hard erect nipple. He gave equal attention to both of my boobs with the stethoscope. His hand moved downward as he glided the cold stethoscope in my pussy's opening. Oh god, I can't even think straight. He put it in me and touched my clit. I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh baby, I'm not 100% sure if you passed the physical exam, the stethoscope is sooo wet." He then licked my fluids that is on the stethoscope.

I blushed and said, "N-Natsume, t-t-that's dirty, don't eat t-that"

"But you taste so gooood, hmm tangerines."

He removed my nightgown, only leaving me with my white, laced underwear. He said, "Looks like I need to check you again, baby."

He encircled his tongue around my nipples and licked until there's no tomorrow. I looked at him with the most lustful eyes and he said, "God, baby, I cannot resist you no longer!"

He ripped off my panties and began licking me there in all the ways that you could imagine. I moaned, "N-N-Natsume! M-more! P-please! Aah-aahnn! Ahn! Aahnn!" He went back to my lips, ravaging it as if his life depended on it. I can feel his hard cock gliding my pussy and it made me wetter than ever. He was grinding it and the friction felt oh so fucking amazing. I said in my little seductive voice, "Can I give Little Natsume his treat? He's been a very good doctor to me."

I unbuttoned his doctor's coat and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I touched his perfect body all the way down to his hard little Natsume.

I put down his boxers and sprung out his very big cock. I kissed its tip before ingesting the whole thing. It was sooo hot and big.

"M-Mikan, b-baby, a-a-aah, u-ughhhhhnnn", he moaned in pleasure as I lightly grazed his member with my teeth and sucking it. My boyfriend sure sounds so sexy, it's making me pant faster.

He's doing his best to hold it in, I can tell. I went to his chest and started licking his hard nipples and his sexy six pack abs. I ravaged his ear by licking his earlobe and he went kissing and sucking my neck.

"I-I-I can't t-take it a-anymore", he said as he was heavily breathing.

I too, cannot hold it in anymore, I pulled out the condom, put it around his swollen member.

"N-natsume! P-p-put it in me" I screamed hungrily.

"M-mikan, do you t-trust me? It's gonna hurt at first, but I'm gonna make you feel so damn good baby."

"Y-y-yes, I love you, Natsume!"  
"I love you too, 'till the end, Mikan!"

He put it in me and it hurt at first. Natsume kissed me in the forehead and said, "It's gonna be fine, Mikan". He adjusted his cock and moved it in and out slowly until the pain became pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrusted his cock in and out. My hips moved in unison with his.

Moans and heavy panting echoed through the room. Thank god it's soundproof.

We were screaming each other's names in pleasure until we orgasmed at the same time.

We lay down beside each other after our session. He said, "I love you" and kissed me all over my body.

"I love you too" I whispered to him.

"Ready for Round 2? I'll make you unable to walk tomorrow so you can pay a visit to Doctor Natsume much more often."

I turned 50 shades of red and stuck my tongue out at my perverted boyfriend. He licked my tongue and the tongue battle started. Oh, it's a weekend tomorrow. It's gonna be a loooong night.

* * *

Whoo, I hoped you enjoyed that. RXR pleaseeee~ :3


End file.
